An Afternoon Affair
by sami.60
Summary: Kyouya isn't the only one hiding a crush. Hosts fall in love. Hikaru plays Cupid. Ootori-san is a jerk. And more! KyouyaxxKaoru slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** OK so I get the feeling my characters kinda switched back and forth throughout the story and truthfully I think I let my hesitancy in writing my first yaoi pairing get to me, so I'm not at all confident with this one. That's also the reason I decided not to make this a lemon. So, if you think I'm crazy and I should/should not write a sequel to this, tell me. You can review if you want (I've said it before, and I'll say it again; reviews are my favoritest things EVER! But I digress...) But I think I'm also going to start another poll on my page. So click my name or the review button, but let me know what you think and I'll try my best to comply with your wishes.

Also, I had a threeway tie for my first yaoi oneshot pairing and I decided to just do this pairing. I'm going to reopen that poll, so if you'd like to see me do another pairing, go there and vote.

I think that's it. Love you all! Enjoy! (Because I said so, now you will, right?)

* * *

><p>An Afternoon Affair<p>

Not in Denial

It had been just another normally abnormal day at the host club, as 'calm' and 'peaceful' as things ever were with their leaders' eccentric plots and each members' endearing—and sometimes quite frustrating—quirks. Kyôya had spent the day alternating between completing various tasks on his laptop and charming his few customers with a cool smile or a sultry glance. He didn't say much, not that the girl's that visited him seemed to mind.

Perhaps it was a bit wrong of him to lead them on like this, because the truth—that even Tamaki, his supposed best friend didn't know—was that he was secretly, wholly, and undeniably, gay.

Of course, judging by Hikaru and Kaoru's fan girls, his sexual preference was something to be enjoyed vicariously by members of the opposite sex. Or something.

At any rate, his customers brought in a steady profit, and he would be lying if he said that he did not enjoy being the one to handle said money, just as he would be lying if he said he didn't find the other members of the host club—if not a bit irritating at times—incredibly attractive.

The twins in particular had initially caught his interest with their 'brotherly love' act, although watching them for as long as he had, Kyôya could easily tell that they didn't have that sort of affection for each other outside of the public eye. And, though he had his doubts about Kaoru, he wondered where Hikaru had learned to caress his brother like he did, because it was obvious that Hikaru was not truly homosexual. It just didn't suit him.

And, while he was thinking of such things and being wholly honest with himself, as he was wont to do, he could admit that he could probably do Hikaru's act with ten times the results, and no, that was not because he felt anything in particular for the younger twin. It was just an observation. Really.

Kyôya's eye twitched as his thoughts seemed to summon the mischievous brothers. With one boy leaning over his left shoulder and the other over his right, Kyôya sighed and touched his temples, wishing that the pounding in his head that appeared whenever both Hitachiins came to play with him would cease.

_Probably not the best time for innuendo._

"Why are the two of you harassing me instead of looking after your clients?"

"Because, Kyôya, the day is over. Didn't you notice that everyone has already left?"

His voice identified him, and Kyôya turned in Hikaru's direction, noting the absence of guests and hosts. _Hmmm, this is unusual. Normally_ _I'd have to escort everyone out myself._

Kyôya stifled a yawn as he leaned back into the cushions, fully expecting the two boys to leave him alone in the quiet room now that there was nothing left to entertain them. Of course that type of thinking always led to jinxed results.

Kaoru sat himself down on Kyôya's lap, his arms coming to rest on solid biceps. Kyôya's brow furrowed as he felt Hikaru gently kneading his shoulders behind him. "Geez, Kyôya, you should try to relax more; you're really tense!" Hikaru's voice in his ear, followed by the gentle sensation of his ear being blown upon made him jump slightly, surprised for once by the teasing act. Of course, this only brought his hips into close contact with Kaoru's backside and Kyôya bit his lip when the younger boy pushed back down onto him.

"What exactly do you two think you're doing?"

Kyôya place his hands on Kaoru's hips to move him to the side, effectively removing the oh-so-sweet pressure against his manhood. His plans were thwarted when Kaoru, guessing his intent, merely moved back onto him, wiggling his hips enticingly before grinning.

He heard Hikaru _tsk_ behind him before he spoke. "Now, now, Kyôya. Shouldn't it be obvious? How often do pretty boys come sit in your lap with a hidden reason?"

Kyôya raised his eyebrow. _They aren't trying to…seduce me?_ Kyôya brushed the thought away, finding it absurd. He wasn't disappointed by this at all, either. Nope, not at all.

"Kyôyaaaa…" Kaoru's voice interrupted his stupefied state and he stared as Kaoru shifted so that he straddled his hips. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Kyôya vaguely noticed that Hikaru had disappeared from the room, but the observation was forgotten as soon as Kaoru's lips closed around his earlobe.

His eyes widened in shock and he gasped a little, subconsciously bringing his hands up to Kaoru's waist. "What…what are you doing, K-kaoru?" Said boy had begun nibbling his neck and lower jaw. And Kyôya wasn't enjoying this sudden and inexplicable torture _at all._ Nope. No sir.

"Oh Kyôya, don't tell me you haven't thought about it at all…?" Kaoru's hands started unbuttoning Kyôya's shirt and blazer. He shivered slightly at the touch of the cool air on his skin. "I'm touching you, Kyôya, like I've wanted to do for a while now. And right now…" Kaoru leaned forward and licked Kyôya 's bottom lip. "…I'm going to kiss you."

Kyôya didn't even want to think about moving away. Hadn't he just been daydreaming about something like this? As Kaoru's lips pressed against his own, he noted the flavor, the taste, and the silky smooth texture of them. He closed his eyes and pressed back, vaguely remembering that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, but doing just that all the same.

Eventually though, they did break apart for air. Glasses shading his eyes in reflected light, Kaoru couldn't quite read Kyôya 's expression, but that kiss had been just exactly what he was expecting, though he never would have imagined that it would feel that way. He shook his head. Even his thoughts didn't make sense anymore. That seemed to be a recurring theme lately.

He smiled a little as he felt Kyôya 's arms tighten around his waist and nuzzled his face into the other boy's neck. Honestly he'd have to thank his brother later. He'd been attempting to work up the courage to do this for the past few weeks, but his brother had been the one to finally convince him to act upon this…_thing_…inside of him that insisted that this was what he wanted the most.

"Hey, Kaoru?" Kyôya cleared his throat near Kaoru's ear and he cringed. This was Kyôya's cold voice, the one he used whenever he didn't want his emotions to be known—the one that usually signaled that he was in emotional turmoil. He sighed, squeezing his arms around the older boy's shoulders and shut his eyes tightly, fearful of what was coming next. _No, Kaoru, I don't like you and I never will. Now will you please get off of me?_

"What is it, Kyôya?" His voice came out sounding small, and Kyôya probably wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been so close. He tried to consider what could possibly have possessed Kaoru to attempt this in the first place, and what he'd possibly hoped to gain from it. He and his brother had most likely planned out the whole episode, with some goal in mind. The thought didn't send a twang of remorse straight to his heart, either.

"Kaoru…" He stopped himself, unsure of what he wanted to ask.

"I really like you, Kyôya." Said boy glanced down at the orange hair of his friend, perplexed by the confession. What exactly…? They'd known each other for some time now, but still… "I get it if you don't like me too, really I do. I just wanted you to know because I think you look really lonely sometimes, Kyôya. I bet you don't like to think about it, and you probably hate it that anyone noticed, but the truth is that you have this expression sometimes. It's a little bit like your normal expression, the one that you get when you're thinking about something, but it's different because you look like you're concentrating so hard that your face relaxes and your eyes soften behind these steel glasses. I think I like that look on you best."

Kyôya, stunned, couldn't say anything for the next few minutes even if he'd wanted to. How exactly was he supposed to reply to _that?_ When he could finally work up the courage to reply, he had to clear his throat first.

"Kaoru…I don't know what to say." Kaoru chuckled against his neck, the sound humorless and dull. It didn't fit with his normal happy-go-lucky-don't-turn-your-back-or-I'll-poke-you-to-death-with-my-smexiness personality.

"It's OK, Kyôya. I didn't expect you to burst into some declaration of undying feeling for me. I mean, I'm _certainly_ no princess." He laughed again, this one worse than the first and grating upon Kyôya's nerves.

Hands returning to the younger boy's sides, Kyôya roughly pushed Kaoru away from himself. "Don't you dare start getting dramatic. I swear, if you start waxing poetic about the way my eyes shine when I laugh or how sexy I look when I'm tricking some poor soul into selling their soul for me, I will personally make sure to have you blinded. And as for liking you, I never said that I didn't, just that this was…unexpected. That's all. Am I understood?"

Kaoru, somewhat shell-shocked, blinked owlishly at his friend. _He said he liked me…Well, technically he didn't…he said he didn't not like me…But, that's a start!_ He grinned, glad to at least have some footing in this battle. "But, Kyôya …you're sexy all the time, not just when you're buying souls. And that's one of my favorite things about you." He couldn't help the expression on his face at this point. He licked the other boy's jaw, giving himself a nice jolt of sensation and feeling the shivers run through his friend.

"Kaoru…I do like you…but you have _got_ to stop doing that…" Kaoru laughed out loud and Kyôya spared a small smile in his direction as he threw the boy off of his lap and onto the couch beside him. "I still have a lot of work to finish before I leave. It will probably get boring if you stay."

"That's OK." He flipped open his cell, typing in a quick message for his brother. "I'll just wait until you finish. Besides, I think we should go somewhere."

Kyôya's eyebrow raised one centimeter, the only indication that he was listening and mildly intrigued by the notion. "Go on."

"Well, I just figured since, you know…you're my boyfriend now…"

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

A few seconds pause. And then… "WHAT? Kyôya …but…you said you like me! And we agreed that I like you…and that kiss! What do you mean we aren't dating?"

Kyôya merely glanced over at Kaoru, smiled a small, teasing smile, and went back to typing on his laptop. Kaoru, realizing that the boy was only toying with him, went back to his reclined position on the couch and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lulled by the soft clicking of the keys.

Outside the room, however, three faces pressed eagerly to a crack between the doors of Music Room 3, while two more stood by, patiently waiting for their friends to cease eavesdropping on the now happy couple.

"So, what now? They aren't doing anything interesting anymore."

"Yes, you're right. I can't believe Kyôya's hidden his secret love for Kaoru all this time and now, finally, with the help of all of us, they can realize the love and passion they share together!"

"Calm down, Tamaki." Haruhi, the voice of reason, had finally spoken from where she sat slumped across the hall. Her back rested upon the wall and she looked as if she'd rather be somewhere else. At her words, Tamaki knelt down in his makeshift emo corner, his normal corner being in the room the lovebirds were currently occupying and therefore unreachable. His mushrooms bobbed their caps at him, nodding in agreement.

"So are Kao-chan and Kyôya -chan going to live happily-ever-after?" Honey's big brown eyes looked up at Hikaru, the instigator of today's plot, with curiosity and maybe, just a hint, of hidden bemusement.

"That's a good question, Honey. I guess, we'll find out eventually."

"That's great. Now, can we please leave? I have to go to the supermarket today."

And with that, the eavesdroppers all left quietly, each sending one last, quick look at the door before walking away, leaving Kaoru and Kyôya in each other's company, and neither minding one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Finally, after months of waiting, I've FINALLY started working on the continuation of this fic. This chapter isn't beta'd, but I'm too excited, so if there are mistakes, I'll just get around to fixing them eventually. The other chappies will probably be beta'd, though. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully. Anyway... I'm hoping to get lots of feedback on this story, and the next chapter should get posted relatively quickly, since it's already typed up. I still have to edit though. So yeah. Love much. Review. Pwease. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kyouya was fifty percent excited, thirty-four percent anxious, and another sixteen percent filled with dread. His and Kaoru's three month anniversary was tonight, and he was desperately hoping that his lover appreciated his gift. It'd taken the silver eyed boy weeks to plan and negotiate all of the little details, and though Kaoru had said just being together was more than enough, Kyouya wanted to be even _more_, even _better than_more than enough.

"Where are we going, Kyouya?"

"You'll see in a moment. Be patient." The gentle admonishment did nothing to stop poor Kaoru's fidgeting; he was filled to the brink with nerves and the blindfold that Kyouya had mysteriously bestowed upon him earlier in the evening wasn't helping in the slightest.

"Please? Just a hint?"

"Hmmm. Fine, if you insist on ruining the surprise, it's something that you've asked me for."

"When did I ask you?"

Kyouya _tsked_softly at the other boy, smiling to himself. "Now, now. There must be some secrecy involved in order for it to be a surprise."

Kaoru groaned, but didn't say anything else, rather focusing on his 'clue'. His boyfriend took the much needed time to check their reservations and the small, velvet lined box in his jacket pocket. He hadn't been entirely truthful; Kaoru had asked for dinner, yes, but he had no way of knowing the other surprise Kyouya had in mind for him.

Their car pulled up to the lavishly decorated entrance and Kyouya pulled the younger boy to his feet, guiding him gently with one hand on the small of his back, the other grasping his hand. Kaoru's furrowed brows showed above his blindfold and his steps were hesitant at first. Nevertheless, they made it to their table. Kyouya helped Kaoru to be seated before removing the silk cloth from his eyes, watching as Kaoru took in his surroundings. Big, hazel eyes blinked, adjusting to the light before wide pink lips broke into a dazzling smile.

"You did this for me?"

By 'this' Kaoru was referring to the complete emptiness of the dining room, the only other persons present the wait staff and the maitre 'de. Kaoru had complained weeks ago that it was impossible to get a reservation here, at one of Tokyo's finest eateries and now, they had it completely to themselves because Kyouya had specially requested that the restaurant be closed to all other guests. He'd also compensated quite generously for the imposition.

"Anything for you, Kaoru."

"Thank you," replied the redhead, though he really shouldn't have been surprised. Kyouya was a very attentive boyfriend, and something like this was almost run-of-the-mill behavior for him.

Dinner proceeded smoothly for a while, Kaoru grinning and laughing and generally enjoying himself. Kyouya basked in the glow, happy to have succeeded in lighting up Kaoru's face, and more than a little pleased with himself.

"There was something else I wanted to give you."

"There's more?"

Kyouya tsked under his breath. "Well, if you'd rather not be pampered by me…"

His lover merely blushed, nervously twiddling his thumbs underneath the table. "I like being pampered by you, Kyouya."

The words, although quiet, reached Kyouya's ears and he smiled. "Then you want your present, yes?"

Kaoru nodded, although his gaze didn't immediately return to Kyouya. "Yes, please."

A small, square, black velvet box, removed from Kyouya's jacket pocket, made it's way across the white tablecloth. Kaoru's eyes lit up, a coy, fox-like smile spreading across his face. The expression melted Kyouya's insides, even as other parts of him hardened in lust.

"For me? You shouldn't have."

The box reached Kaoru and the redhead gingerly lifted it, sliding his thin, agile fingers across the surface. He probably didn't realize how seductive the gesture felt to Kyouya. The older boy, looking calm and collected, felt nervous and fidgety—uncomfortably vulnerable; a feeling that had been worsening in the past few weeks.

In fact, since they'd started dating, he'd discovered that the boy had somehow become more important to him than most anything—almost (but not quite) surpassing his need for his father's approval. Kyouya wasn't used to this kind of emotional disadvantage, but he'd found that with Kaoru, being a little out of control came naturally. It was frightening, actually. But maybe that was a good thing.

"Oh, Kyouya, it's beautiful."

A silky black cord unfolded in his palm, the charm hanging limply from one end. Two stones, one a cool diamond and the other a sparking, fiery topaz winked at him in the dim candlelight. The clasps clicked softly when Kyouya stood and helped him fasten it. What's more, he swore the gems made his green eyes shine even brighter than normal.

_I love you, you know._

But no, he wouldn't know. The older boy hadn't mentioned anything about his inner turmoils yet, and for whatever reason, he couldn't quite bring himself to speak his mind now. It wasn't really self-denial anymore; more that he knew with absolute certainty that their relationship wouldn't—couldn't—last.

"My father wants me to accompany him to America as an apprentice. We'll be staying with relatives… and it's expected we'll be there for roughly two months."

"Two months?" Kyouya nodded. Kaoru's hands suddenly felt clammy, his thoughts slightly chaotic.

Intimate moment successfully shattered, both teens felt awkward; unsure of how to proceed. A few moments passed in this manner: Kaoru desperately trying not to be angry, Kyouya wanting to confess his feelings but not breaking the tense silence at all. He could've—should've—simply reassured him then and there. He didn't though. He couldn't. Wouldn't?

"You haven't told him that we're together, have you?"

"Kaoru…"

"It's fine." Kaoru held up a hand as if to silence his boyfriend's response. "I know why you haven't, and I understand. I wouldn't want to tell him either." They both heard the rest of his comment: if the situation had been reversed, he would've done it anyway.

Again, a tense, awkward silence curled tenderly around them. "I'll only be gone for a few months, and I promise, I'll call you every day." He reached out, grasping the other boy's hand in his own. "Everything will be fine." Even as the words left his lips, he worried that they were lies.

Kaoru paused, took a deep breath. Knowing that Kyouya was probably right didn't help his feeling of imminent disaster, but he smiled for the other boy's benefit. He too felt trepidation, but he wouldn't be the first to bring it up.

Later, when Kyouya dropped Kaoru at home, Hikaru was waiting at the door to intercept his brother.

"How was dinner?"

"Oh, fine." Kaoru scoffed. "Actually, it looks like it'll be the last time we'll be having dinner for a while. Kyouya's going to America."

"What?" Hikaru looked properly outraged, which managed to quell some of Kaoru's upset. His brother was such a caring soul when he paid attention.

"His father ordered him. He says he'll be back in about two months."

"Oh Kaoru… I'm sorry."

Kaoru laughed, though it came out choked as he tried his best not to cry. Honestly, how many nights had he spent in Hikaru's arms, crying because Kyouya hadn't complimented his new hair cut or had admonished him for acting _too_ well during hosting hours? Once they'd gotten together, Kaoru had thought that those nights would be over; instead, the pain was much worse. It was a more intense kind of pain because now he knew that Kyouya cared about him; he just didn't care enough.

He broke. Not literally, of course, but it felt as though his heart was slowly being wrenched from his chest. He sobbed, Hikaru holding onto him, telling him that everything would be fine. This wasn't the end of the world; Kyouya would come back and they'd be happy and fine and… and…

Hikaru didn't like seeing his brother like this. Kyouya was such a jackass for not putting Kaoru before his father and yet… Hikaru could sympathize. Or at least, he thought he could. Frankly, he wasn't sure who he felt sorrier for; his brother or his brother's lover.

"I still love you, Kaoru. I'm sure he does too."

"I know… I know."

* * *

><p>So... I'm starting to get the feeling that ff doesn't like the way I format things. Also, Google Chrome has been PMSy lately. Really. And, I'm craving banana pudding. But mostly, I'm just curious if anyone actually reads these author's notes.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **YAY! Third chapter! Woot! So this one's beta'd…(my undying gratitude to crunchie11 for that). I've decided on a path (yay for decision making skills… but not really -.-') so it shouldn't take me as long to get the next few chapters out. I hope. We'll see. I've got a million things to do this summer (what's a vacation, again?) so we'll see. Patience is a virtue. Or so I'm told.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy (and review ^.^). Love much.

**Chapter 3**

Kyouya dropped his pencil for the third time in as many minutes, cupping his temples against an oncoming headache, confident that the four Aspirin he'd taken a half hour ago would start working any second now. He sighed, feeling as though the weight of the world was balanced upon his shoulders—which, in a way, it was.

His father had ordered him to handle this current merger—in essence absorbing the lesser Kintaro Health and Pharmaceuticals—which had led to him being shipped across the Pacific to Manhattan. He'd been carried away, practically packed into his own carryon, now three thousand plus miles from the only love he'd ever known. Kyouya couldn't even complain about this issue to his father—or ship Kaoru out here to join him—because the facts were that Kaoru was a boy, and Kyouya's father had no idea that he was homosexual.

Maybe the stress was getting to be too much for the youngest Ootori son. Had he finally reached his breaking point? And over something so simple, no less. His old self wouldn't have been bothered in the least by these problems. Maybe that was the issue then: Kaoru had made him feel more human. Recently, things that had never occurred to Kyouya to feel now struck him in the face, begging for his attention.

Was the Shadow King really lost for good?

Impossible.

All he needed was a teensy, tiny break, and then he'd be good as—

Kyouya's phone began vibrating enthusiastically—skipping merrily across the surface of his shiny mahogany desk. Just what he needed; it was probably another order from his father. Did he have some sort of psychic ability to tell when Kyouya wasn't working? Or was it that he could feel Kyouya trying to relax?

Whatever the case, he really didn't want to answer his phone.

Duty was duty, however, and so, impending dread choking his airway, Kyouya flipped open the mobile, pleasantly surprised to see a text from Kaoru.

–_Kyouya, quit working so hard. Relax, please. I miss you. ~Kaoru—_

The young businessman smiled, incredibly pleased to know that his boyfriend missed him just as much as he was missed.

A quick break couldn't hurt too much, right?

With an affirmative nod to solidify his decision, Kyouya paged his secretary to order lunch, reclining in his plush leather office chair.

_::I was planning to get something done today, I'll have you know… Not that I'm succeeding.::_

He closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the chair, his phone balanced on his chest, rising and falling with his steady breathing.

—_So what are you doing?—_

_::Resting. In my office. Why?::_

The reply took a long time to arrive, and Kyouya had almost fallen asleep when his phone began buzzing again.

—_I feel…excited.—_

_::How so?::_

—_My body's tingling all over.—_

_::You're just cold. Put some clothes on.::_

—_(-.-') What makes you think I'm not wearing any clothes? —_

_::Instinct.::_

—_Fine, I found clothes. —_

_::What are you wearing?::_

—_What are you wearing? XD—_

_::My suit, sans jacket.::_

—_That's hawt. —_

_::Thank you. You're very handsome, as well… For a ginger.::_

—_Aww thanks:)—_

—_So… wanna sext me?—_

_::No.::_

—_:(Why?—_

_::Because we are not children and I refuse.::_

—_How many children do you know that sext?—_

—_Please?—_

_::No. Hentai.::_

— _:(—_

_::Your puppy dog eyes aren't very effective this way.::_

_[New pic message from Kao-chan]_

_::Yes, OK, you're cute. My answer is still no.::_

—_Kyouyaaaa! I need u baaad!_

_::You're fine by yourself.::_

—_Fine. If u won't play with me, maybe Hikaru will. I didn't kno I had such a meanie for a bf. —_

_::Fine. -.-' what are you wearing?_

—_:D Nothing!_

_::I thought you found clothes?::_

—…_I did. :D—_

_::OK… tell me your favorite fantasy.::_

—_Well, it starts with you and me in bed in the Caribbean. We've got the house to ourselves and everything's quiet and soothing; even the waves outside. We go out at sunrise and lie in the sand and make love in the open air...—_

_::That's very sweet, Kaoru. Except the sand.::_

—_What's wrong with the sand?—_

_::Please tell me that you're joking. Sand? Kaoru, really?::_

—_Fine, no sand. :P—_

_::And that would probably never happen anyway.::_

—_SHHH! Don't ruin my fantasy!—_

_::*sigh* fine._

—_Aren't you curious?—_

_::About what?::_

—_What I'm doing.—_

_::Well, what are you doing?::_

—_Touching myself. —_

_::Where?::_

—_My nipples. —_

_::And?::_

—_And what? —_

_::How are you touching yourself?::_

—_What kind of question is that? Hentai. —_

_::You wanted to have phone sex, remember. Are you pinching your nipples?::_

—_Yeah.—_

_::And scraping your nails over the tips?::_

—_Yeah. —_

_::Does it feel good?::_

—_Yess. —_

_::Where are you?::_

—_I'm sitting on my bed. —_

_::Can I see?::_

_[New pic message from Kao-chan]_

—_Uhm…sure. —_

_::You're so sexy, Kaoru. I love looking at you all splayed out like that.::_

—_*Blushing* …Kyouya…_

"Ootori-san? Are you in here?"

"Shit." Kyouya hurriedly adjusted his clothing to cover his own excitement. He'd only been talking to Kaoru for a few moments, but already he was hard as a rock. He wanted so badly to be able to kiss and fondle the boy where he'd been touching himself in the photo, but that was impossible. His break had to end; the arrival of his father's secretary could only mean that his father would be there soon to check his progress.

If only he'd made any.

_::I have to go. I'll call you later.::_

It wasn't much of a farewell, considering what they'd been…ahem…discussing, but a text was the best Kyouya could do at the moment.

"Ah, Ootori-san. Forgive the intrusion, the President wanted to know how your work was progressing?"

"Tell him I'll have my reports sent to him at the end of the day, but for now I have the contracts written, they just need to be looked over by our lawyers. I'll fax them over this afternoon and they should be signed by tomorrow evening."

"I'll let him know. Excuse me."

When she was gone, Kyouya checked his phone, but Kaoru hadn't texted back and he couldn't suppress the twinge of annoyance. Really, he'd _told_ Kaoru that he was working. His boyfriend really couldn't blame him that their playtime had been cut short.

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't mind that it had.


End file.
